The New Shaman
by K005
Summary: While at a shrine waiting for thier next shaman fight, the shaman gang find a mysterious girl, and why does she look so....sad? Inuyasha and Shaman King Crossover.
1. Begining

Ok, Yay I'm making a better verison! Hopfuly I won;t be so lazy this time. Anyways, I've gotten better at grammar (way better I hope.  
Also, I think I learned a bit more on the anime/manga/whateveryouwanacallit. Begin!.

--)----(-- --)----(-- --)----(-- --)----(-- --)----(--

Blood, that's all you could see on the very near-barren clearing that a lone girl just happend to be standing in. Her eyes were completely devoid of any emotion. The weapons along with a few accesorsies of what once belonged to her companions litterd the ground.

The girl stumbled screaming out in pain everytime she fell over.  
Icy blue eyes glared at her knees, the skin was sliced open.  
It was clearly obvious that whatever they were fighting here had attemptedto immobalize her.(Read botton for reson of crappy spelling)

The teenager that seemed to look about 15...or was it 16? Had finnaly with much difficulty mind you, got the weapons. Oh how she was very lucky that the battle had been next to the very portal wich would take her home.

She dropped the weapons first then jummped in herself, not realy caring if she landed on the pointed end of her sister-figures own sword.  
--(-- changing scene to the future-  
(Oh yeah...shaman gangs p.o.v now ;)

They had been at this shrine for hours! Why had the next fight in the tournament have to be here! It was getting preety humid out,  
the family being gone to america to visit a relative they decided to take shelter from the sun's wrath in a well hose.

How disapointed they were when there was no water in the well.  
So, there they were when all of a sudden one by one a staff, sword,  
giant boomerang? cat suit-like armour. (Sango's body turned to ash without harming the armour somehow?) And finaly, wait...was that prayer beads? Were those weapons coverd in blood?

So finaly after all that 'junk' came up, they heard stummbling and cursing coming from that musty old well. Finaly a figure emerged, coverd in sweat, and caked with mud and dirt. The person (now identified as a girl) collasped on the floor,

Now, the shaman gang, being the good samaritans that they are, to the girl (stuff and all) to the Flame Inn. Hoping to patch her up in time to save her.

--)-- --(-- --)-- --(-- --)-- --(--

Woot! One chapter down! Was I ok? Oo; I hope I was ok at spelling due to the fact this 'notepad' has absolutaly NO spell check! Anyways, here's hoping I did better then last time...Review! --)-- 


	2. Two names, one happy memory

Yay first review!

Hell Chaos Angel:

Atleast I'm not the only one x.x. Thing is I HAVE wordpro, it sits there, TAUNTING me! But when I click it, the computer fails to start it up. Anyways, heres the next chapter. 

Too bad I have to go to a camping trip due tomorow, so I wont be on.  
I also fail to see my story when I serch for it... Anyways, short chapter I guess, but, I hate to just put a huge plot hole and leave you wondering how she got bandaged up and such.

So, against my will, I'll write one of the most boringest chapters I HAVE ever written! (Might not be boring for you but for me, it's noozvile)

On with teh Fic!

They finaly made it to the Inn, Lenn, being the oh-so-lucky one to have the privillage of carrying her now had blood all over his shoes , hands, and basicaly anything but his head.

Entering the house, tried, sore, and hungry, the gang just left the weapons in the foyer (or whater It's called). Jun, Anna, and Tamra immediatly rushed into the bathroom to clean her up. This of course was not a easy task, it was preety difficult to get sweaty, dirty and bloody cloths off a injured person seeing as though they seemed to be glued to her skin.

They finaly got the cloths off, Jun set her in the tub, wich immediatly turned to a color simmaler to that of a coke can. (Trust me, I've been there, and seen it...eeeww)  
Tamra (Or Tamao) Got the ever wonderful, 'throw away the cloths' duty Then, finaly, Anna got the gauze pads, clean cloths, and such.

When the girl was finaly cleaned and getting all bandaged up, they noted how the scars were, two particular ones happend to look like what seemed to be, long sharp, nail-like claws had sliced her shoulder.  
The other one was a gruesome scar that COULDN'T be missed even if you tried!

The second one, to those that were present to witness what had happend, could easily tell you how that was where the very gem that had caused all this girls pain and suffering came from. If you asked this witness why it would cause such a scar, the person would only shake thier head,  
not at liberty to reveal anymore then that is where the jewel had been ripped from the girls body, nothing more.

On a lighter note, Her knees were healing, thought hey couldn't tell this by not wittnessing such, she could walk by now without pain. The gash on her side has scabbed over, and all other minor wounds were healed.

One problem was, the girl didn't wake up, they knew she was alive, that much they knew, but what they couldn't figure out was the ghost that loomed over her, long brown hair, cut with no split ends in a low ponytail. With matching clocolate brown eyes in a kimono, wich later Amidamaru recognised as being a kimono simmaler to the ones that his friends had worn, only better crafted.

Wich gave them the rough estimate of her being about 500 years old.  
Of course, they didn't know how right they were. They attempted many times to atleast talk to the spirit, she would only nod or shake her head at times, and once, spoke the girls name.

!Beware Time Gap ahead!

It had been a few weaks, and one week since the spirit apeard.  
They were having lunch in the living room (or whatever!) when the girl stumbled down the stairs. Her eyes were blank, and she looked positivley possesed! The ghost, who hadn't moved was at her heals.

"Kagome-chan Stop!" The woman cried (I don't feel like typing ghost or spirit too much) "S-Sango-chan?" The slightly smaller girl asked, the one emotion they had seen on her face in the last 60 seconds of her waking was shock.

Turning around in a furious rage "Where is Naraku" Kagome demanded. "Gome-chan..." Sango said, but was cut off by her sister-figure "I know he's alive, I know Kikyo is alive too, now where are they.  
" She demanded once more.

"If you must know Gome Naraku was killed by Kikyo because of Inuyasha's death." "And Kikyo?" "She lurks around, if you want your soul back you'll have to wait till she's found." (you know who is who...)

That's when Rio thought it would be a good time to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in such a Miroku -like way Kagome Immediatly grabbed the boomerage (wich was nearby) and smacked him right on the head all while screaming "Hentai" at the top of her lungs.

Sango of course burst out laughing. "What?" Kagome asked/yelled. "Its-It's just th-that you..hahahaha.." The only thing you could get out of it was something about a 'Miroku'.

Hearing this, it took a while for her to process it, then she smiled.

Woot yay! Done! Please review, trying to make up new material (at first I was gonna have the same thing only Kagome lost her memory)

Bye, K005... 


	3. story

Hao-sama-rox:

I have good news for you, I just got back from a camping trip and I need to break into my computer habbits. So here we go:

The two were in such a laughing fit it took them about 5 minuets to calm down. By now alot of impaitient people (Like len) were thinking 'what the hell was that all about?'"So...I take it you two know eachother then?" Amidamaru questioned, a slight bit uneasy that the 'banshees' would start another laughing fit.

"Yep." Sango stated, not exactly wanting to give away the info of Kagome's time traveling abilitys till she was comfortable with these pepole. Sure, they let her stay here for a while, and what she found out was they were preety trustworthy people, but then again, they thought Inuyasha was trustworthy.

"Wait, this spirit is preety old, iether you're a shaman, or you knew this spirit personaly" Anna questioned further. Of course, Anna could sense the uneasyness radiating off the two, but she wanted to train a female shaman. Tamao, well, she could do fortune telling and that isn't exactly great in battle.

(got a problem with the fortune telling info? Oo I got this straight from absolute anime, don't tell me it's incorrect.)

"We knew eachother w-when I was a-alive..." Sango stutterd slowly moving to hide behind Kagome. "Knew eachother personaly? That's impossible!" Morty looked shocked at the thought of this girl, who looked SO much like she was from this time, alive, and 15 years old. Those facts alone could prove even the greatest mythologist that it wasn't possible. (Even if time travel was a option...) Oh how wrong he was for once.

Kagome sighed "You're right it does seem impossible dosn't it? I sometimes wish it WAS impossible, I caused so much destruction back there I'm surprised to find this time not in ruin yet. There is the occaisionall changes that show I was missing for so long, so much time away, that I didn't belong there anymore. You're friends start talking of things you havn't even heard of.." Kagome trailed off leaving the rest to thier imaginaition.

"Gome-chan, you shouldn't tell them TOO much, trust is a dangerous thing to give." Sango whisperd into Kagomes ear, saddly it was in vain,  
they all heard what she said, most of them stayed quiet, most...

"We took care of you for what? Weeks now and you can't trust us!" Trey screamed/yelled. Luckily Yoh calmed him down. (Geeze screaming alot today arn't you guys?) "You wouldn't trust easily iether if you were betrayed by almost everybody you ever met." Kagome stated in a monotone voice that rivaled Sesshomaru's, with her hair shadowing her eyes, trhat made enough of a effect to shock Trey into sitting back down.

"Why don't you tell us what happend then?" Anna stated with her usual calm voice complete with the famous 'do it or die' glare. (now only $9.95) Sango immediatly was in her slayer outfit, sword drawn , and ready to kill whoever got close to her friend.

Kagome was all like Oo; wondering why Sango was all 'get near her and die' like she was some gold statue or something. "S-Sango-chan calm down, she wasn't gonna hurt us..(Oo) Sango..." "Ok fine but ONE wrong move and thier down" Sango was obviously forgetting the 'ghosts can look but not touch' rule.

Kagome, who's emotions changed like every 5 seconds was happy again and told the whole story...

SKIPPING ALL THE BORING STUFF  
then, In the final battle Inuyasha turned on us believing Narku when he promised Inuyasha he would beco,me a full demon. And almost killed us, that's how I got the claw marks on my back, I 'sat' him and purified him as slowly as I could for killing Shippou and Miroku. Sango, Kilala, and I were the only ones left.

We injured Naraku preety badly till Sango was hit with her own weapon,  
and later choked on miasma wich later burned her body, hence her armour." "Ew, I died like that?.." "Question and Answer time later Sango."

When Naraku left me for dead I got the weapons and well, you guys found me after that I think." Then Sango cut in, " And Kagura and Kana teamed up with Kikyo, killed the injured Naraku, and well, they're still alive today!"

Everybody, even Anna and Len, sat there, shocked. All of that could happen to one innocent girl in under a year. (Oh yeah, everybody but Kagome and Sango are +1 year...)(Also, this thing says sango's 18.  
we're gonna go with...25, 'K?)(WAIT! Name Shippo Race Fox demon Gender Male Age About 50 years (appears 5) what the... checks age again O.O;)

HoroHoro apologized and of course being the nice-lady that she is, Kagome forgave him.

Stopping there, It's getting so dark I can't see, Note: Don't replace your normal light bulb with black light. EXPECAILY if you don't have another bulb to replace it with. 


	4. Traveling

God, running out of ideas.

Anyways, pairing voting time, cause this is what I do when I run out of ideas.  
KagxLyserg KagxLen KagxZeke KagxTrey Kagxa created character by me.  
SangoxAmidamaru Sangox(other random person)

They knew Kagome left out a few things in that story, they didn't press the subject though...

!now!

Anna decided to give the shaman's training a whole new twist.  
They would now have to travel through many parts of japan and train at the same time.

All was practialy ok, till Zeke decided to visit. At first Kagome and Sango immediatly mistook him for Naraku, that is if he was truly dead.  
That was a kind of bad thing to do. Throwing that miko-charged giant boomerang at him, oh yeah, VERY bad.

Kagome caught the boomerange with ease now, due to Anna's hard yet effective training. Just then a few of Zeke's servants surounded them.  
"You know he might just be Naraku's reincarnaition, he kinda acts like him, having others do his dirty work" Sango hissed.

Kagome nodded in agreement to Sango's statement, and reddied her boomerang for a second round. Seeing as her miko ability's wouldn't work on shaman's but only ghosts she took a ball of poinson powder from her belt and broke it over the weapon, spreading it across the slightly sharper side of it that was sure to hit. Then she charged it with miko energy just incase.

"HIRAIKOTOSU!" She screamed and threw it at the enemy Anna orderd the others to stay back and only help if needed. The boomerang was dodged by most of them, the one that was damaged the most was immediatly slashed by Kagome's katana.

Falling to the ground the wounded pawn was carried off before the girl stuck her again. Setting the stainless steel mask across her face she threw the poisonous powerder at the other two. Since they wern't demon it didn't affected them more then it would if it were used the way it should've been. But blinding them was just enough she took them out with one hit in the head with her main weapon.

wasting no time she charged for Zeke jumping up the 'cliff' that he was on with the speed of a cheetah. To bad Zeke jumped out of the way just when she struck at him, a chunk of the cliff broke off and fell twoards the the group. That immediatly distracted her, she jumped down onto the chunk that was preety bent on crushing the shaman gang.

She jumped down and rushed over to them (they're in shock and can't move x.x) she pushed them out of the way, but was too late to get out of there herself. The seconds seemed like hours, then, the boulder split in half, to reveal Kagome stanging there, her knees bent together in a defensive position with the boomerang above her head.

Woot! Remember review and vote! x.x 


	5. Night arrives, and We get into POV's

KagxLyserg KagxLen KagxZeke-2 points woohoo! (I wanted to do this one anyway )  
KagxTrey Kagxa created character by me.  
SangoxAmidamaru Sangox(other random person)

But, to be fair, I'll have to make a rule about the pairing getting 5 votes for me to acctualy pull through with it.

So, In all fairness, (though if we included my awesome vote it would be kagxzeke infinity x.x)

--)--(-- Why don't my dividers show up on there she stood, recovering from the shock of that boulder. The second she regained her sanity (haha makes it sound like she got knocked TO hard from that rock), she glared at Zeke, then he 'dissapeard' or whatever it is the long haired, evil dudes do.

After that, they all found a covenient cave, and went to bed, they all dreamed about thier little fantasies, but Kagome.

Attempt at Kag's POV! BEWARE!

I sighed staring into the fire, silently feeding it wood to keep it alive. It seemed to reflect my whole past, everything down to the last detail, then it went to the fight with Zeke. 'How could I let myself be so stupid as to put them in danger with my own weapon? They must think I'm against them now.  
' She silently thought to herself these lines, she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Oo end of attempt! now, onto the attempt of Zeke's POV! omfg, beware more then a normal beware!

He had been watching her for a while, trying to find out why she was with his brothers group, what purpose she served, she wasn't a shaman, a ghost watched over her, and something about how she fought...He couldn't place his finger on it. AHAH! He rememberd! 'Go zeke go Zeke it's your birthday!' While he did his little mental dance, let's see what he rememberd.

The Taijya, demon slayers, they used the colors of thier armour to form ranks, the brightest being the strongest. Her's was white! That meant she was a high class demon slayer. Only a taijya could train her and perform such a ritual to initiate her with a high rank, wich also meant that the ghost was a 500 year old slayer! 100 POINTS FOR ZEKE!

Tomorow, he would force her to join his team, and teach him the ways that she was taught. Walking off he decided to go spy on his newest pawn.  
When he arrived he was preety surprised to see the girl awake, and talking to the spirit.

Normal thingy majig (Vote for sango! not just kag Oo)

"Admit it Sango-chan you like Amidamaru!" Kagome insisted for the uptenth time "No I don't!" She whisperd/yelled blushing madly, "Gome-chan if you value your reputaition you won't say that again" Sango bribed knowing Kagome would take the bait. "W-What do you mean?" She replied innocently, or it would of had been innocent if it wern't for the fact that she was stuttering and blushing.

"I know wich guy YOU like!" She declared pointing her finger to the sky. "I-I don't like anybody!" Kagome stutterd (again) backing up into a rock. "Oh yes you do I know you like"  
$$)&)$$)(& I have to stop here till one of them egts 5 votes, oh yeah, you can vote once in the previous chapter and here. so if yuo vote again in this chap, that'll be another point for the same pairing! oO Oh yeah, by the way ; if Zeke get's 4 votes, I'll add mine and It'll be a KagxZeke pairing, vot for Sango too! 


	6. Why Kag should get some sleep

KagxLyserg KagxLen KagxZeke-3 KagxTrey-1 Kagxa created character by me.  
SangoxAmidamaru-2!  
Sangox(other random person)

Uhoh the zeke pairing has some competition Oo; Click your heals together three times and say 'theres no pairing like-' No, I'm kidding x.x Just keep voting and I'll keep updating...MY DIVIDERS DON'T SHOW ON FOR SOME RESON! why? I don't know but it annos me to no end. So, I'll make my divider Kitsune over and over, here we go.

KitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneNewDIVIDERKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsune

They packed thier bags in the morning, had a borning breakfast, and began thier hike up the mountain/cliff thing. The morning was preety foggy, ok, VERY foggy, they couldn't see 5 feet infront of them.

!Trying Kag's pov again!

Damn, I can't see a damn thing but trey since he's right infront of me.  
Why I volunteered to be in the back of line is beyond me. Cursing herself for not getting any sleep last night she didn't notice that the rest turned where she didn't.

Faliing I grabbed the ledge that we had been walking on, stiffiling a yawn, I attempted to hoist myself back up, when the earth decided it didn't like me because of all the times I slammed Inuyasha face into it, and gave way, so now, here I am falling to my impending doom.

Of course the others heard me and rushed to my aid, but only to made it in time to see me fall, my arm stretched out for no good reson, like I'd grab onto air and magicaly float back to the ledge.

!Nyu! Zeke's P.O.V !Kitsune!

I saw my chance, immediatly I grabbed her the second she was about to get her skull cracked open by the stalagmites,The girl opend her ice-blue eyes (or chocolate brown). Her eyes widend and well, she did anything a sane girl would do, scream.

KitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsuneKitsune

Ok, woot, I need 5 or...ugh...maybe...10...I know, at 5 I'll do eliminaition, all pairings that didn't get voted on will go poof Oo; and then after that the first pairing to reach 10 will win, I'll still update. Anyways, vote, review, do whatever. ; 


	7. Authors little note

ELIMINAITION ROUND!

KagxLen-1 KagxZeke-3 KagxTrey-1 SangoxAmidamaru-3!

those are the pairings that are left over...I'm going to make a chapter tomorow, or maybe monday. 


	8. Shortest Chapter Ever

KagxLen-6 KagxZeke-4 KagxTrey-1 SangoxAmidamaru-3

Chibes great idea XD kagxlen is like 4 away and zeke is losing by one.

Zeke might go over to the light side ; and...len does need Kag's optomism.  
X.X Confised, ok second eliminaition...Kagxtrey is off POOF.

We know sango is getting amidamaru. So Poof ; now, next time I look at the reviews, I'll eliminate iether zeke or len Oo;.

NEW POLL: KagxLen-6 KagxZeke-4

Start!Start!

Attempt at len's pov Oo;

'How could Yoh and the others be so careless as to let her slip! Now I'll never get a decent sparring partner around here'. Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw a shadow go after, then pick up the ever shrinking form of Kagome. Looking back and forth, I didn't see them around, must've gone downt he hill to see if they could get to her before she died. I jumped down.

End of attempt.

I know, super tiny, but yeah I'm running low on ideas, plus theres this huge move coming up.  
so, just vote and come the next elliminaition round I'll write a bigger chapter (By bigger I mean WAY bigger) 


	9. SanxAmid moment, and Kag might be insane

Kag Zeke won..-.-;

AND DEAR GOD NATO! Spam much?

Anyways, I'm updating, I dunno how long it's been you can Im me I guess.  
When I don't update for a while Oo; or send me a e-mail...

anyways, story time!

uh divder...?

KITSUNE! there thats a divider

Ok, how long have I been in this room? A hour? And how many bruises do I have from breaking down this door, 500? Anyways, yeah, I'm stuck,  
stuck here, all alone, no food, water, blanket, or anything. Just me and the door.

It's a preety door don't get me wrong, nice shade of black. If I could find my weapons the preety door would go smash. (Kag's insane! Oo not..)

Hearing slight footsteps coming from the hall, I quickly duck into the nearest shadow. The person was iether not very good at keeping quiet,  
or they didn't bother to try.

The door opend slightly. revealing a tiny, dim, strand of light to seep through the crack. The little crack got larger and larger, till a sillhoute appeared.

DIVIDER!now onto a Sango Amidamaru moment!-Brought to you by.  
Twinkies!

It was late, the others were sleeping and since ghosts don't need sleep Sango and Amidamaru were the only ones up.

Woot Sango P.O.V WOOT!

You have no Idea how glad I am that its dark.

To guard the camp better Amidamaru and I had to sit next to eachother, trust me, sitting next to a guy that you have a crush on makes you blush, no matter how much control over your emotions you have.

Bad thing is, I was so lost in my thought that a little innocent racoon rustled some leaves and I jumped, er floated, or whatever right onto amidamaru. (Oo)

"What was that?" I screamed, being over-paranoid "It..was a racoon Sango-sama.." "You don't have to call me Sango-sama just Sango please" I replied blushing so hard you wouldn't be able to tell if I was bleeding for god's sake!

Out of P.O.V I guess...

During the whole time, the two just noticed that they were now sitting close together. Both of them blushed (or blushed harder in Sango's case)

DIVIDER!

Yay, end! i know I'm not updating alot, but, it's the schoold fault!  
making innocent children work at ungodly hours...This has to be illiegal!  
Anyways, chapter yay! 


	10. Erwhen you can expect a chapter

You guys'll have to wait till halloween's over, I should put in some kag/zeke, but I gotta make it happen slow, not make them kiss right after they JUST meet, no fighting him didn't count.

So, I'll be back then, and yeah...; cough 


	11. Sunrise of Tearful Memories

OMG I'M SSSOOO LATE!  
sorysorysorysorysorysory!  
SORY! I'm back thought ok, so, ON WITH TEH FICEH!  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Zeke cursed under his breath, he didn't want to, but he had to, she just WOULDN'T teach him. So, he had to hurt her, he had to make her teach him, he didn't want to realy he didn't. So thats wy he sent a healer to tend to her wounds under the guise that he wanted her to be in top shape to train him tomorow. But that wasn't true, he could honestly say that the girl had his attention, normaly he wouldn't even consider the thought of using a nybody other than a pawn before.

But not her, no, she was different, what was this feeling? The feeling that she might even be more then a tool, a friend? Maybe even more?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I winced, I should've cooperated, but no I had to be stuborn, now he has one of his lackeys bandage me up, what a surprise they'll get when they find out I can heal myself. But when he beat me to make me teach him, I felt this crushing pain, no, not physical pain, it was more emotional.

Like a cut in my heart slowly getting bigger with each heartbeat. After the healer left I huddled in my corner and creid. This feeling, was way stronger the the one I felt for Inuyasha, I loved him as a brother, but this, what are these feelings? Whats wrong with me? Have I so easily gotten over Inuyashas betryal? Or, did I realy never love Inuyasha at all?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She smiled, so content there wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, So truely happy...

Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

Kagome cried at the memory, it seemed SO perfect,like he realy DID love her.  
Then, there she was, thrown back in time to a battle that took place between them.

Throwing her boomerag at the demonic Inuyasha pure hatred in her eyes, HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE BETRAY HER! Believing Naraku when he said that he would grant Inuyasha full demon hood if he worked for him! Giving Inuyasha one last slash across the chest with her katana as he retreated she decided to then and there, to give up on ever trusting somebody like that again.

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Every since that day she had nightmares, horrible ones, the nights she shared with him, telling her secrets and fears, completely trusting him...

I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on

She was sure she finished him off the last fight, Sango did teach her to become a demon slayer, but due to shortage of suplies she has to realy on Sango's weapons, it made no difference realy, Sango was treating Mirokus wounds anyway.

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore...

Thier fights were short but sweet, slowly, she was hacking away Inuyasha's power, by the time the final abttle arrived, he would be useless, and she could kill him, and exact her revenge for what he did to her.

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes KKKKKend of flash backsKKKKKKKK

She was in a ball, crying now, the sun turning the sky a light pink to a fire orange, lying down she decided to get some sleep, it wouldn't be much, but it might be enough to get through training tomorow.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK sorry, but I'll update later night, sleepy...x.x 


	12. 3 In one chapter!

Oh yay so many reviews Happy now!Will the one known as kagomejc1991 PLEASE for the love of all that is good and holy PLEASE stop voting.  
it's done already, drop it x.x;

AndHereStartsTheChapterYouAllWanted

The cold, relentless, snow pumbled thier bodies with tiny shurikens of ice. Thus adding a tinge of blue to thier plae forms, why they were training on a snowy mountain top, is unknown, even to them.

zeke blocked his opponents sword easily as he attaempted to deliver a kick to her side. Noticing this Kagome blocked it easily with one of her arms,  
but that left her sword unsteady, only being held with one arm.

Taking this chance Zeke pushed the sword out of her hands and brought his elbow around o connect with her stomach, thus sending her to the tourturous snow below. When she hit the ground it felt like thousands of knives made of ice stabbed at her skin all over.

That's when she decided to get up, shoving her hand back into the frozen blanket of hell, she winced slightly as she pulled herself up. "You're getting better" she admited toher oponent. "Or you're just getting worse"  
taunted the man known as Zeke, she fumed at this.

"Let's just get back ok!" She snapped and started walking down the path that they had come from. She smiled slightly, she was starting to act like Sango.

SangoAndAmidamaruMoment!

Snuggling up to the sleeping ghost beside her she could only think of how kagome was doing. Was she ok? Was she dead? or Hurt? Amidamaru must've been awake and saw the look in Sango's eyes.

So he hugged her close, assuring her that Kagome was ok and nothing bad had happend to her. Sniffling softly Sango could only nod opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by somebody kissing her! HE had stolen her first kiss! DAMN HIM! He was so gonna get it!

ToTheGangWhoWeAllThoughtDead

They'd been looking for Kagome for a while now, nobody wanted to admit it to the others, but secretly, they all had given up. She was a strong person she could take care of herself. In any situation, no matter how drastic,  
she remained calm, as if there were a silver wire running through her very soul, eeping her strong.

They sat in silence, lost in thier own thoughts, they had done this many a time since Kagome left. They all DID secretly give up, but they secretly missed her as well.

AndThereWeHaveIt

My stomach hurts, I'll update soon x.x;;; I WAS gonna make it a festival with alot of KagxZeke fluff but..er..might be OCC and I don't feel like doing reserch,..cough 


	13. The Question'

YAY 3 reviews! XD Ok time to roll 

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They finaly got back to the hut they were renting, Zeke insisted that they train in this frozen tundra (I later found out it was 'to increase endurance'). I never saw him ANGRY at me for a llooonngg time, till I asked him a question I had been asking myself for a while now...

What was with Zeke and tea? Tea this, tea that, god. "Zeke?" I decided to get his attention this time, I don't want a reenactment of last time.

flash back

"How many kids do you want?" I was seriously joking when I said that. But,  
he DID spill his tea all over the place and gave me this rreeaallyy scary glare.

end Oo

"This better not be a stupid question like last time" He responded irritably, setting his tea down. "No, No, I wanted to ask you, since you can beat me, why do you still keep me around?" He froze at this, "Because.  
Because you're the only person I can spar with". Did he just stutter?

We both went to bed, me with a HUGE smile on my face, and him thinking and muttering to himself. I made his stutter! ME Kagome Higurashi Demon Slay made HIM stutter! Man am I great!

OooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mkay, I'm done, short chapter but I acomplished just about nothing,  
they barely got closer in this chapter.


	14. SORRY!

Eck! Sorry guys but votings closed, and This storry is on Hiatus for a while.

Sorry again! I'll be make little 1 chapter storys so help kill this awful writers block.

By the way, I looked at my stats and theres THREE c2's!  
and SIX faves!

That's AWESOME! If I didn't have writers block I'd write you all a BIG AND AWESOME CHAPTER! 


End file.
